I'm not your father but I'm your destiny
by Peachzt
Summary: Kris Wu, remaja tampan berusia 15 tahun yang harus merelakan masa indah jatuh cintanya untuk sebuah perjodohan konyol. Dia tidak rela menikah dengan namja dan terlebih ia dijodohkan dengan bayi berumur 1 tahun. / "M-mianhae appa, Tao tidak s-sengaja menginjaknya k-ketika Tao sedang b-bermain diranjang a-appa" / "aku bukan appamu, bodoh!". YAOI/ Kristao - Taoris
1. Chapter 1

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Kris, tolong jangan membantah kami. turuti kemauan _halmonie_mu untuk terakhir kalinya" mohon seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat tua, masih tetap cantik. ia memasang wajah sedih pada remaja tampan yang duduk dengan angkuh di depannya.  
"Tidak! aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan sesama _namja_, aku masih normal! dan ya aku tidak mau menjadi _ahjussi_ pedofil ketika anak itu dewasa nanti! menjijikan" tolak si _namja_ dengan kasar, bagaimana bisa remaja sepertinya berkata seperti itu? ck dijaman modern seperti ini apapun bisa terwujud.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu tambah memelaskan wajahnya, merayu sang anak agar menuruti permintaanya. sebagai seorang _eomma_, ia merasa sedih dengan sikap anaknya ini, sangat susah diatur dan pembangkang. tapi ia terus mencoba untuk sabar menghadapinya meski emosinya sendiri sudah memuncak karena membujuk _namja_ yang ia panggil Kris sedaritadi yang hanya dijawab gelengan atau tolakan pedas.  
"Kris sayang, dengar! ini bukan kemauan kami, ini kemauan _halmonie_ mu! kau sayang _halmonie_mu bukan? ini permintaan terakhir beliau" ujar sang _eomma_ dengan tegas memberi pengertian namun masih terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga seorang Kris dan hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu melembutkan pandangannya dan tersenyum manis. "_Eomma_ mohon, turutilah"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" kekeuhnya, ia menatap tajam sepasang paruh baya, orangtuanya sendiri. Kris tidak suka dipaksa. kedua orang itu terkejut mendengarnya, mereka balas menatap anaknya. "Kris! turuti apa mau _halmonie_ mu atau kau tidak kuanggap anak lagi" ucap Wu _appa_ naik pitam, yang sedaritadi hanya diam. dia sudah sangat marah pada kelakuan anak tunggalnya. ia berdiri, menatap marah Kris dan menunjuknya. "Jika kau masih ingin berada dirumah ini, turuti! ini juga untuk kebaikanmu!"

Wu _eomma_ ikut berdiri dan mengusap pelan dada sang suami, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenang _yeobo_" _Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat Wu _appa_ yang sudah tenang karena perlakuannya, _namja_ itu menggenggam tangan istrinya dan balas tersenyum. "Ya"

"Pikirkan ucapanku, Wu Yi Fan!" ucap Wu _appa_ beralih pada Kris dan menatapnya tajam. saat ini Kris benar-benar takut melihat kemarahan sang _appa_ terlebih _namja_ dewasa itu sudah menyebut nama aslinya pertanda ia benar-benar sangat murka. Kris kenal sekali dengan sifat _appa_nya, apa yang diucapkan maka itu yang akan terjadi.

"Aku menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini tapi jangan harap aku akan menerima dia dengan senang hati" ujar Kris ketika Wu _appa_ sudah berjalan menjauh. _appanya_ berbalik dan menatap Kris. "Baga-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena kalian juga memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya" Kris langsung berlari keluar dari rumah besarnya.

"Cih! anak itu. ini semua karena dirimu yang terlalu memanjakannya, Soo"

"Aku? aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja. ini salahmu karena kau jarang sekali memperhatikannya"

.

Kris Wu, seorang remaja tampan berusia 15 tahun yang harus merelakan masa-masa indah jatuh cintanya untuk sebuah perjodohan konyol yang diinginkan _halmonie_nya. ia sangat menyayangi sang _halmonie_ karena sedari kecil ia tinggal dengannya. dan ketika ia berusia 13 tahun ia kembali pada _eomma_ dan _appa_nya. 2 tahun kemudian _halmonie_nya dikabarkan menderita penyakit parah dan waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja, _halmonie_ memiliki permintaan agar Kris menikah dengan cucu dari sahabatnya dan tentu saja Kris menolak. dia tidak rela menikah dengan cucu sahabat _halmonie_nya karena seseorang yang dipasangkannya itu adalah_ namja_, ia masih normal dan memiliki ketertarikan besar pada _yeoja_ ya ehm _sexy_ dan terlebih ia harus menikahi _namja_ yang umurnya sangat jauh dibawahnya, yang masih berumur 1 tahun. oh tentunya bila anak berumur 1 tahun itu sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun. gila? ya sangat gila bagi Kris. ia tidak mau menjadi _ahjussi_ pedofil yang menikahi anak muda.

Tapi Kris tidak sanggup menolak karena _appa_nya mengancam tidak akan menganggapnya anak lagi dan Kris tidak ingin itu terjadi. ia menyayangi keluarganya. tapi pilihan terberat adalah ia harus bersedia menerima perjodohan gila itu.

.

"Kris sayang, ayo makan" Wu _eomma_ mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kris. setelah seharian ini Kris pergi dari rumah dan malamnya ia kembali, anaknya itu belum makan apapun dan _yeoja_ itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menatap cemas pintu yang belum terbuka, tidak juga ada sahutan dari dalam membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Kris" ucapnya bergetar, ia merasa bersalah karena memaksa Kris untuk menerima perjodohan karena permintaan dari orangtuanya atau _halmonie_ Kris. hampir air matanya jatuh kalau saja tidak terdengar suara derit pintu dari kamar Kris, ia buru-buru mengusap pelan matanya lalu tersenyum pada _namja_ tinggi yang berada diambang pintu. "Kris _chagiya_, ayo makan. _eomma_ tidak mau kau jatuh sakit"

"Ternyata _eomma_ masih peduli padaku" gumamnya tersenyum datar

Wu _eomma_ terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris. ia tersenyum sedih. "_Chagiya_, maafkan _eomma_ karena tidak bisa membantumu dan malah mendukung semuanya"

Kris mengangguk. "Ayo makan _eomma_". _namja_ itu menarik tangan _eomma_nya lembut menuju lantai satu untuk makan. Kris tahu, Wu _eomma_ sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini tapi _eomma_nya hanya terpaksa agar _halmonie_ bisa senang di saat-saat terakhir.

.

.

"Kris, kami sudah memutuskan.." Wu _appa_ menggantung ucapannya, ingin melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kris tapi _namja_ muda itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berarti selain tatapan datar setelah selesai makan dan meletakan alat makannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Wu _eomma_ hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. _semoga tidak ada pertikaian lagi diantara ayah dan anak itu._ mohonnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan merawat calon istrimu sendiri mulai besok di apartemen yang telah disiapkan _halmonie_ sejak dulu untukmu" ucapnya tegas. Kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ha? aku masih terlalu kecil _appa_! aku yang merawatnya? tidak akan bisa! _appa_ ingin aku membunuh dia karena aku lupa memberinya makan? Ya Tuhan!" tolak Kris mentah-mentah, bagaimana bisa ia merawat bayi berumur 1 tahun? ia tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali bahkan untuk menggendong bayi saja tidak pernah.

"Tenang Wu, kau akan dibantu dengan 1 _baby sitter_" ucap _appa_nya menenangkan

"Yaaa! apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? apa kalian ingin aku menjadi pengasuhnya? pembantunya?" tanya Kris marah

"_Calm down,_ kami melakukan ini agar kalian menjadi dekat, tidak terpisah karena waktu dan umur kalian nanti" jawab Wu _appa_ tenang

"Tidak ada penolakan!" lanjutnya

Kris hanya mengangguk paksa. ia tidak ingin disingkirkan dari keluarga Wu karena menolaknya. itu suatu hal yang sangat buruk sekaligus bodoh. baginya hidup tanpa ada marga 'Wu' di depan namanya seperti tidak bisa menikmati hidup, tidak dapat bersenang-senang dengan uang _appa_nya, tidak bisa menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia dan yang pasti akan terlihat sangat rendahan. sangat buruk, mungkin juga bisa lebih buruk dari pemikirannya.

"_Good boy_. dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh memberi tahunya bahwa kau adalah calon suaminya sebelum ia berusia 20 tahun. ingat itu"

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mengangguk malas. ia beranjak dari meja makan lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kris, besok kita akan kerumahnya dan kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangan disana" ucap Wu _appa_ sedikit keras. Kris tetap berjalan kearah tangga tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang _appa._

"_Yeobo_, apa kita terlalu memaksa Kris? aku kasihan padanya" ucap Wu _eomma_ menatap lirih kepergian Kris.

"Ini untuk kebaikan _halmonie_nya"

.

.

.

"Jadi _namja_ ini bernama Kris? aigoo tampan sekali" puji _yeoja_ paruh baya yang berada disamping suaminya. Kris yang menjadi sasaran pujian hanya tersenyum canggung. Wu _appa_ dan _eomma _sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat seisi rumah besar milik keluarga Huang, orangtua dari anak yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"_Gomawo ahjumma_"

"_Baby_, kau lihat? dia calon suamimu namanya Kris dan kau harus memanggilnya Kris _-ge_. dia sangat tampan bukan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu pada bayi dalam gendongannya. bayi tersebut tertawa senang seperti mengerti ucapan sang _eomma_. _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit menggelitik leher bayinya membuat makhluk dalam gendongannya menggeliat geli dan tertawa menampakan gusi merah mudanya. sang _eomma_ tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia mengecup pelan perut bayi laki-lakinya gemas.

"Haha hentikan _yeobo_, kau membuatnya kegelian" ujar _namja_ dewasa yang berada disamping mereka.

_'Apa ia bayi laki-laki yang akan menjadi tunanganku? sangat imut dan lucu, aku gemas melihatnya' _batin Kris tersenyum kecil.

Memang, Kris belum pernah melihat calon istri kecilnya, ia hanya mendengar penjelasan rupa bayi itu dari _halmonie_nya yang berada dirumah sakit. yang katanya sangat lucu, manis serta menggemaskan dan ternyata memang benar kenyataannya.

"Bagaimana Kris? anakku sangat menggemaskan kan?" tanya Tuan Huang sambil mengecup pelan pipi anak semata wayangnya didalam gendongan sang istri. Kris mengangguk. "Ya _ahjussi_"

"Ah hampir lupa" Ny. Huang menepuk pelan dahinya membuat kedua _namja_ itu mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa _ahjumma_?"

"Kau belum tahu nama bayi manisku ini kan? dia bernama Huang Zi Tao" ucap Ny. Huang tersenyum cerah sambil menggerakan tangan kanan bayi bernama Tao itu seperti gerakan melambai pada Kris.

"Tuan Huang, bisa kita mulai acara pertunangannya?" tanya Tuan Wu ketika sampai didekat mereka bersama Ny. Wu yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai alami. terlihat lebih muda.

Tuan Huang mengangguk. "Baiklah"

.

.

Acara pertunangan antara Kris dan _baby_ Tao sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu. acara pertunangan biasa, hanya sebagai ikatan saja dengan para kerabat terdekat saja yang diundang.

Saat ini Keluarga Wu sedang menuju ke rumah besar bak istana mereka. terlihat sekali raut bahagia Tuan dan Ny. Wu sedangkan Kris? jangan ditanya, sedaritadi ia hanya menekuk wajahnya tidak suka.

"Kris, ayolah _baby_ jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau sudah lihat calon istrimu kan? ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan" ujar Ny. Wu yang melihat wajah anaknya

"Tidak sama sekali!" ucapnya ketus

"Jangan berbohong, _baby_"

"Biarkan saja _yeobo_, ia pasti sangat senang sekarang karena dijodohkan dengan bayi manis seperti Tao dan mungkin saja ia merasa rindu kkk" ucap Tuan Wu jahil. wajah Kris memerah, campuran antara malu dan marah.

"_Appa!_"

.

.

"Kris, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Wu _eomma _pada Kris yang baru pulang dari bermainnya. Kris mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?" tanyanya balik dengan polos, pura-pura polos. Wu _eomma_ menghela nafas sabar. "Pakaian dan barang-barangmu? hari ini _appa_mu akan mengantarmu menuju apartemen baru yang akan kau tempati dengan b_aby_ Tao"

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanyanya kesal

"Kau lupa sayang? kemarin _appa_mu memberitahu" jawab _eomma_nya. sebenarnya Kris mengingat perbincangan kemarin bersama _appa_nya, ia hanya berpura-pura lupa saja.

"Kau ingat? ayo kemasi pakaian dan barang-barangmu, _eomma_ tahu kau pasti belum mengemasnya kan? akan _eomma_ bantu, cepat" ujar sang _eomma_ langsung menarik tangan Kris menuju kamar _namja_ itu tanpa persetujuan anaknya sendiri. "huh dasar"

.

.

Kini kedua keluarga, Wu dan Huang sedang berada didalam satu mobil mewah milik Tuan Wu. mereka berencana berangkat bersama menuju apartemen Kris dan _baby_ Tao. didalam mobil suasana sangat menyenangkan, terdengar beberapa celotehan dari orang-orang paruh baya itu. sedangkan _namja_ muda bernama Kris hanya mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_nya, dan _baby_ Tao? ia tertidur lelap dalam gendongan sang _eomma, _wajah damai dan tenang menghiasi manusia mungil itu.

"Kris" Ny. Wu menepuk pelan pundak anaknya. Kris melepas _headset_ dan menampilkan tatapan bertanya pada sang _eomma. _"Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Kau peluklah _baby_ Tao agar kau merasa dekat dengannya" ucap Ny. Wu tersenyum. ternyata Wu _eomma _yang sekarang menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang telah membuka matanya lucu. bayi dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah itu bergerak pelan menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas khas seorang bayi, matanya berbinar lucu dan mengerjap pelan, sepertinya bayi itu sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan berada dalam dekapan Kris.

Kris menatap _eomma_nya kesal. "Aku tidak mau _eomma_!"

"Sebentar saja Kris sayang" rayu _eomma_nya

Kris mengangguk pasrah melihat _eomma_nya seperti itu, tentu sebagai anak ia merasa jahat membiarkan _eomma_nya sedih karena menolak permintaan kecil seperti ini. "Baiklah"

Ny. Wu tersenyum lembut lalu memindahkan _baby_ Tao ke pelukan seorang Kris yang sudah menadahkan tangannya malas meminta sang bayi. setelah bayi manis tersebut sampai ditangannya, Kris segera mendekap bayi itu perlahan.

_'Manis'_ batinnya. Kris menatap mata bayi kecil dipelukannya.

_'Tapi kau penghancur semuanya' _lanjutnya sinis

"Bagaimana? bila dilihat lebih dekat _baby_ Tao bertambah lucu dan manis bukan?" tanya Ny. Wu senang. matanya berbinar ketika mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Kris._ yeoja_ cantik itu sangat berharap Kris akan mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil Tao dan ketika dewasa mereka akan mudah untuk menyambung hubungan. ia hanya menginginkan kebahagian Kris.

.

.

Kedua keluarga itu sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah yang diberikan _halmonie_ untuk cucunya, Kris. mereka memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan perasaan senang terkecuali Kris yang merengut. bukannya ia tidak mau tinggal sendiri dan mandiri di apartemen khusus pemberian _halmonie_nya tapi ia keberatan jika harus merawat _baby_ Tao juga disana.

Tuan Wu membawakan beberapa koper milik Kris sedangkan Tuan Huang membawa tas yang berisi pakaian milik anaknya. Ny. Wu dan Huang? mereka sibuk mengagumi setiap inci dari apartemen mewah ini dan memberikan penjelasan pada Kris yang berada dibelakang kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan Tao didekapannya. ia sangat hati-hati menggendong Tao, ia tidak mau terkena amukan dari keempat orang dewasa yang sangat menyayangi _baby_ Tao karena bayi _namja_ mungil itu jatuh dari dekapannya.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah mengerti Kris? pekerjaannya memang sedikit merepotkan tapi jika kau terbiasa akan terasa sangat menyenangkan mengurus _baby_ Tao" ujar Ny. Huang setelah tadi selesai menjelaskan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Kris untuk mengurus bayinya. seperti, jam berapa biasanya Tao meminum susu, tidur, makan bubur khusus bayi, dan waktu mandi. yang membuat Kris sebal adalah ia harus melakukannya sendiri. SENDIRI. tanpa bantuan _baby sitter_.

Tapi Kris Wu hanya mengangguk sedikit malas. "_Ne ahjumma_"

"Kau memang anak yang pintar" puji Ny. Huang mengusak pelan rambut pirang Kris.

"_Yeobo_, semuanya sudah selesai. kita harus segera pulang" ajak Tuan Huang yang sudah berada disamping istrinya. begitu juga dengan Tuan Wu yang berada disampingnya Ny. Wu. kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu mengangguk.

"Kris, aku percayakan semuanya padamu. jadilah _namja_ yang bertanggung jawab" pesan Tuan Wu dengan gurat ragu di wajahnya, ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan Kris. sepertinya Tuan Wu harus rajin berkunjung ke apartemen anaknya jika tidak ingin anaknya itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada bayi manis itu.

"_Chagiya, eomma_ pulang. kau harus mandiri dan dewasa untuk mengurus _baby_ Tao _ne. _jangan terlalu banyak bermain dan perhatikan _baby_ Tao" tambah Wu _eomma _sambil berjalan kedepan memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"_Baby, eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang. kau jangan nakal dengan Kris -_ge_" kedua orangtua bayi tersebut mengecup mahkluk manis yang sudah tertidur dalam dekapan Kris.

.

.

**4 ****_Years Later_**

"YAAA! BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PONSELKU? MENGAPA BISA HANCUR SEPERTI INI HAA?!" teriak _namja_ berusia 19 tahun itu -Kris Wu dengan murka pada namja kecil bermata panda -Tao yang sedang meringkuk dilantai, memeluk lututnya dan menatap _namja_ itu takut-takut. mata _dark choco_nya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah menahan tangis.

"_M-mianhae appa_, Tao tidak s-sengaja menginjaknya k-ketika Tao sedang b-bermain diranjang _a-appa_" ucap _namja_ kecil itu, air matanya sudah membludak keluar dari matanya. ia benar-benar ketakutan pada _namja_ muda yang ia panggil _appa_ itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku _appa_! aku bukan _appa_mu, bodoh!" bentaknya, Kris berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. dan menatap tajam mata _dark choco_ 'anak' nya.

"Hikss.. Tao tidak sengaja _a-appa_" ucap Tao sekali lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kris untuknya. Kris masih terdiam menatap wajah manis yang sedang menangis didepannya.

_'Maaf, bukan maksudku membuat dirimu bersedih atau menangis seperti ini. aku hanya ingin suatu saat nanti kau membenciku dan tidak menerima perjodohan bodoh ini, aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita' _batin Kris masih betah menatap Tao.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku _appa_ karena aku memang benar bukan _appa_mu, Tao. mengertilah" ucap Kris sedikit melembut, ia merasa bersalah juga telah membentak dan berteriak seperti tadi pada Tao yang membuat anak berumur 5 tahun itu ketakutan.

"Kris _appa_ adalah _appa _Tao" walau takut dengan Kris, Tao tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Kris adalah _appa_nya, sudah berulang kali Kris memperingatkan Tao agar berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa _tapi peringatan itu tidak diindahkan Tao membuat Kris sedikit marah pada _namja_ kecil itu.

Kris menghela nafas kasar lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar apartemennya.

Sudah 4 tahun ini Kris merawat Tao, tidak sepenuhnya merawat terkadang dibantu dengan _baby sitter_, rasanya cukup sulit ketika baru pertama kali mengurusi bayi mungil 4 tahun yang lalu tapi lama-lama ia menjadi terbiasa. sejak setahun yang lalu, tepat Tao berumur 4 tahun, Tuan Wu memutuskan untuk memberhentikan _baby sitter _dengan maksud agar Kris bisa merawat Tao sendiri, Tuan Wu tahu, Kris tidak melaksanakan perintahnya untuk merawat Tao sepenuhnya, ia sering kali menyuruh _baby sitter_ untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

Tuan dan Ny. Huang sedang berada di Paris mengurus perkembangan perusahaan mereka, Tao tidak tahu sama sekali perihal orangtua aslinya, ia hanya tahu bahwa Kris adalah _appa_nya.

.

Hari-hari Kris menjadi lebih berwarna seiring bertumbuhnya Tao, _namja_ manis dengan lingkaran dibawah mata itu sangat ceria dan terkadang dapat membuat Kris tertawa tapi tidak jarang juga Kris membentak Tao karena merasa terganggu.

.

.

"Tao mencintai _appa_" ucap Tao pada Kris, inilah yang selalu _namja_ kecil itu ucapkan ketika berangkat sekolah, hal itu seperti kegiatan wajib yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" balas Kris dingin. Tao tersenyum kecut. "_Gwenchana_, Tao yakin suatu saat nanti _appa_ akan mencintai Tao" ucapnya yakin

"Cepatlah pergi" usirnya. Tao mengangguk. "Tao pergi _appa_"

_Namja_ manis itu pun keluar apartemen dan menuju halte. ya, ia tidak pernah diantar atau dijemput _appa_nya sama sekali, ia harus menaiki bus. tubuhnya yang kecil tidak membuat dirinya takut, malah semakin membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menerobos kerumunan orang tapi sering kali ia tersenggol dan terjatuh.

"Tao" panggil seseorang dengan suara khas seorang anak kecil pada Tao yang sedang terduduk dihalte. Tao menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sehunna" balasnya senang melihat seorang anak kecil yang berada didalam mobil, ia tersenyum lebar melihat teman sekelasnya.

"Ayo berangkat bersama" ajak Sehun. Tao menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum. "_Aniyo_, Tao naik bus saja"

"Nanti ada yang menjahilimu jika naik bus, lebih baik berangkat bersama Sehun saja"

"Benarkah? Sehun membuat Tao takut"

"Ne, cepat masuk Tao"

Tao polos hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, disebelahnya ada Sehun yang tersenyum senang. "Sehun akan menjemput Tao setiap harinya"

"Tao takut merepotkan Sehun"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Dan mobil itu pun melaju pelan dengan diiringi candaan dari dua _namja_ kecil didalamnya.

Sesosok _namja_ dengan surai pirangnya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan lirih. "Maaf"

"Kau benar-benar pedofil kawan" ucap seseorang disebelahnya

.

.

.

Tbc/ del?

Entahlah, lagi suka ff yang begini

Review kak .0.

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Ayo berangkat bersama" ajak Sehun. Tao menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum. "Aniyo, Tao naik bus saja"_

_"Nanti ada yang menjahilimu jika naik bus, lebih baik berangkat bersama Sehun saja"_

_"Benarkah? Sehun membuat Tao takut"_

_"Ne, cepat masuk Tao"_

_Tao polos hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, disebelahnya ada Sehun yang tersenyum senang. "Sehun akan menjemput Tao setiap harinya"_

_"Tao takut merepotkan Sehun"_

_"Tidak sama sekali"_

_Dan mobil itu pun melaju pelan dengan diiringi candaan dari dua namja kecil didalamnya._

_Sesosok namja dengan surai pirangnya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan lirih. "Maaf"_

_"Kau benar-benar pedofil kawan" ucap seseorang disebelahnya _

.

Chapter 2

.

"Appa tidak makan? Ini enak loh" ucap namja kecil bernama Tao ditengah-tengah acara mengunyah makanannya. Namja yang diajak bicara, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kris hanya menatap sinis sebagai tanggapan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tao tidak juga menyerah membujuk sang appa, ia tersenyum manis. "Apa appa mau Tao suapi?" usulnya. Kris mendelik mendengarnya. "Jangan lancang, kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Pergi sana" jawab namja itu pedas. Tao berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari jawaban Kris yang menusuk, ia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kris menyetujui usulannya dan berkata ya, lalu setelah berhasil melakukannya, Tao mengulum senyum kembali. "Ayo Tao suapi, appa" Namja mungil itu mendekatkan sesendok nasi pada bibir appanya dengan susah payah karena jarak mereka dipisahkan oleh meja makan. Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Tao pun menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini. Dasar anak bodoh" sentaknya sambil menepis tangan kecil 'anak' nya dengan kasar hingga sendok yang dipegang Tao terlempar jauh menimbulkan suara berisik di ruang makan itu. Seketika namja kecil itu terkesiap. Manik dark choconya dilapisi air mata, mungkin hanya dengan satu kerjapan, air mata akan turun membasahi pipi chubbynya bila ia tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga, menahan gejolak kesedihan yang menumpuk dalam dadanya. Tao meremas ujung pakaiannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia bergetar takut melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan padanya. "Pergi" ucapnya dingin. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Kubilang pergi! Jangan kembali lagi, aku muak denganmu!" bentaknya lalu dengan gerakan kasar, Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menariknya.

Bugh

"Ahh sakit" ringis Tao saat tubuh kecilnya dihempaskan ke lantai. Kris melihat tangannya di dada dan berkata sinis. "Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli padamu, mau kau hilang, sakit atau lebih baiknya mati aku tidak peduli. Mungkin aku akan sangat senang dan bersyukur jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi"

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada Kris. Pelupuk matanya memberat, tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata disana, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar berusaha menolak. "A-appa"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN APPAMU!"

Brak

Kris menutup kasar pintunya meninggalkan Tao diluar, tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sedikitpun, ia bahkan tersenyum saat melakukan hal itu.

Tao tahu, percuma saja jika ia menggedor pintu sesering apapun karena Kris tidak akan mungkin membukakannya, mustahil. Kris terlalu membenci Tao.

Dengan gontai, Tao bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari pintu apartemennya tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah untuk kedua kali, ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tanaman tidak terlalu jauh darinya, lantas ia mendekati sosok tersebut.

"S-sehunna?" Tanya Tao ketika melihat siapa dibalik tanaman itu. Sehun. Namja tampan yang kemarin mengajak Tao untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia tidak sadar jika Tao menghampirinya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pintu apartemen Tao. Namja berwajah datar itu gelagapan melihat tatapan polos Tao. "Y-ya?" tanyanya bodoh sambil menelan saliva. "Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tao sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. "Mwo? Ah ini aishh S-sehun ya Sehun sedang hm bermain oh maksud Sehun berjalan-jalan" jawabnya gugup, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang dirinya sedang memperhatikan Tao? Ia terlalu malu untuk berkata seperti itu. Tao menautkan alisnya, baginya, saat ini Sehun terlihat aneh. "Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan? Mau Tao temani? Tao sedang kesepian" ucap namja manis itu. Sehun semakin gugup tapi ia hanya menganggukan kepala. "Yasudah, ayo" Sehun menarik tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Ini" Sehun menyerahkan permen kapas digenggamannya pada Tao yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman. Ia memamerkan senyum lembut untuk namja manis itu. Mata dark choco Tao yang tadi memandang air mancur ditengah taman pun beralih karena suara disampingnya. Seketika matanya berbinar melihat permen kapas yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya, dengan semangat ia mengambil alih permen kapas tersebut. "Kyaa Sehunna gomawo"

Sehun mengangguk. "Cheonma panda". Tao merengut mendengar sebutan dari Sehun, ia mengerucutkan bibir peachnya. "Tao bukan panda, Sehunna" rajuknya sebal masih mempertahankan ekspresi imutnya. Sehun menggerakan tangannya pada pipi kiri Tao dan menariknya keras. "Awhh sakit" pekiknya dan dibalas dengan tawaan menggelegar Sehun. "HUAHUA RASAKAN PANDA!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao, namja manis itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Tao benci Sehunna" ucapnya menggembungkan pipi. Sehun langsung terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tao membenci Sehun?" tanyanya bergetar. Tao terkejut melihat balasan dari Sehun, sungguh tadi ia hanya bercanda saja. "Benarkan, yasudah Sehun pergi saja" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Tao, namja kecil dengan julukan panda itu panik melihat kepergian Sehun, ia pun berlari kearah temannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Sehun jangan pergi, temani Tao" gumam Tao. Sehun yang dipeluk terpengarah dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao saat ini, tapi ia luluh juga, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Tao. "Ya, Sehun tidak akan pergi"

.

.

Tao menghabiskan harinya bersama Sehun, rasa sedihnya meluap begitu saja ketika ia bersama namja tampan itu. Tao lupa dengan permasalahannya dengan sang appa, ia terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya hingga malam menjelang. Tao kalang kabut mengetahui waktu sudah malam, ia bingung akan pulang kemana sementara pasti appanya tidak akan mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tao kenapa?" Tanya Sehun melihat Tao yang tampak gelisah disebelahnya. Tao menggeleng ragu. "Aniyo Sehunna" namja panda itu kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil Sehun, menerawang pemandangan lampu-lampu jalan disana. "Cerita saja, Sehun siap mendengarkannya" ucap namja bekulit putih itu yang sedaritadi menatap anak manis disampingnya. Tao mengigit bibirnya, sebenarnya ia juga membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita tapi ia tidak mudah percaya pada orang, serba salah memang. "Hm Tao hanya bingung Sehunna" bukanya dengan lirih. Tao mulai meyakini, Sehun teman yang bisa dipercaya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Tao mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Tao bingung harus pulang kemana". Sehun tersenyum manis. "Kerumah Sehun saja!"

Tao membulatkan matanya campuran antara heran dan juga senang. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya

Sehun mengangguk ceria. "YA!"

.

.

"Aishh dimana anak bodoh itu?! aku bisa dibunuh jika ia tidak pulang" Kris berjalan resah kearah pintu apartemennya dan beralih mendudukan diri di sofa sambil menatap kosong layar datar televisi, mencoba berfikir jernih dimana Tao sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menarik kembali perkataan bodohnya beberapa jam lalu pada Tao. "Hftt kau menyusahkan sekali, dasar bodoh" gumamnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menarik ponselnya yang berada disaku celana, ia mencari nama seseorang disana, setelah dapat ia langsung menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara dari sebrang sana terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hyung, bisa kau temani aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari Tao, ia pergi dari rumah tadi siang"

"Tao? Sebentar.. hm apa ia seorang namja mungil bermata panda?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kapan aku memberitahumu?"

"Hei, disini juga ada yang bernama Tao, temannya adikku. Apa ia Tao yang kau cari?"

"Aku akan kerumahmu untuk memastikannya, jaga dia sebentar aku akan segera datang"

Pip

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya pada halaman luas sebuah rumah mewah. Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil kearah pintu. Tepat saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu, seseorang membukakan pintu besar tersebut. Disana sudah berdiri namja manis berpipi chubby dan bertubuh mungil, Xiumin. Namja mungil itu tersenyum pada Kris.

"Masuk" ucapnya ramah dan memimpin Kris untuk memasuki rumah besarnya. Mereka sampai diruang tengah. Mata tajam Kris menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalnya sedang meloncat-loncat diatas sofa dengan seorang namja kecil lainnya, yang sepertinya sangat familiar diingatan Kris.

"Tao, kemari sayang" ujar Xiumin, memberhentikan kegiatan kedua bocah itu. Mereka menoleh. Tao membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Kris. Ekspresi keduanya membuat Xiumin bingung, terutama ketika melihat ekspresi yang Sehun berikan pada Kris. Bukankah Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengan Kris? Batin Xiumin bingung

"Jadi apa benar anak manis ini yang kau cari, Kris?" Tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan

Kris menoleh pada Xiumin dan tersenyum samar. "Ya, bisa aku membawanya sekarang hyung?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Kelihatannya juga ia sudah mengantuk"

Lalu Kris mulai mendekati kedua anak kecil itu, tatapan membunuh ia tunjukan pada Tao. "Ayo pulang, Tao" Kris langsung menarik dengan sedikit kasar tangan kecil milik 'anak' nya, Tao hanya menurutinya saja, dalam hati ia cukup senang karena sang appa mengajaknya pulang.

Belum sempat Kris dan Tao menjauh, Sehun menarik tangan Tao. "Katanya, Tao ingin tidur bersama Sehun" ujar Sehun pelan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao.

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Mian, mungkin lain kali saja Sehunna. Tao harus pulang"

Chu~

Sehun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, genggaman tangannya melonggar. Baru saja, Tao mengecupnya. Rasa senang menggelitiki hatinya. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Tao berbalik dan pergi. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggung Tao yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Xiumin mendekati adiknya. "Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin lembut sambil mengusap pelan surai namja kecil itu. "Sehun ingin bersama Tao, hyung" jawabnya sedih. Xiumin tersenyum tulus. "Besok kau bisa bertemu Tao kembali, jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu, Tao pasti tidak menyukainya. Chaa~ sekarang Sehun harus tidur agar bisa cepat bertemu Tao esok pagi" ucap Xiumin membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya untuk menuju kamar Sehun dilantai 2.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau membuatku malu" ujar Kris datar setelah mereka berada didalam mobil.

"…"

Tidak ada balasan yang diucapkan Tao, hanya tercipta sebuah keheningan yang membuat Kris muak.

"Mengapa tidak menjawab? Tidak berguna" sindir Kris melirik sekilas namja mungil disampingnya dan ia hanya menghela nafas melihat Tao yang tertidur pulas.

"Disatu sisi aku bisa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi disisi lain aku bisa sangat membencimu, kenapa?" gumam Kris dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

.

.

TBC

Heyy masih ada yang inget dengan epep ini? Hwhw aku kelamaan apdet ne? mian kkk

Ini singkat banget ya? Ga memuaskan? Aduh maafin sekali lagi, aku harus belajar buat UAS senin besok jadi aku ngebut bikinnya. Ini curhat asli._.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ripiw dichap sebelumnya

, missjelek, YongWook Kim, shitao47, 91, Happybacon, KTHS, AnjarW, aiiu d'freaky, zhe, adindapranatha, KRISme, MinwooImitasi, ayulopetyas11, oraurus, dewicloudsddangko, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, norfatimah96, Kim Eun Seob, jj, taotao panda, rottencherry, ia, Jin Ki Tao, KrisPanda, Nada Lim, Baby Ziren KTS, ajib4ff, hyerin12shin, kristao baby, springfaith, Rima-TAOma, shotix, aninkyuelf, michi ichi, Ahjumma Kece, PanDragonease26, Ryu, Seokkie, Guest.

Aku cinta kalian! /love sign hw

Ok, ripiw ne? /wink wks

Gomawoo~~


End file.
